


The Usami Restoration Program

by That_One_Nepeta_Stan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crying, Gen, Hospitals, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Rehabilitation, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Nepeta_Stan/pseuds/That_One_Nepeta_Stan
Summary: Kokichi finds comfort in a friend whilst trying to be rehabilitated.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	The Usami Restoration Program

**Author's Note:**

> okay, but like I'm so proud of this?
> 
> I've had way to many ideas for post-game V3 and this one is one of my favorites.
> 
> Sorry if ouma is OOC, I feel like he's a little off but I tried to make him still like himself.
> 
> Thank you

Kokichi can’t sleep. Actually, he hasn’t been able to sleep for weeks.

That’s putting it bluntly, but at least he isn’t lying to himself. Kokichi actually doesn’t know how long it’s been since the game. He’s been stuck at this stupid hospital ever since he woke up and the days have started to merge together. The only way he was able to tell the difference between day and night is when the clumsy, timid nurse would come in to check on him at seven in the morning each day. 

She was nice enough, however he doesn’t see the point in learning her or the names of anyone else who's a part of the staff. They’re hiding things from him, they’re lying to him, there’s a reason he doesn’t care to respect them. One thing he hopes they aren’t lying to him about is the state of his “friends," if they would even call him that. Supposedly they're all alive, though he can’t test the validity of that statement. 

Looking at his room’s standard digital alarm clock, Kokichi sighs. It’s late, two in the morning to be exact. Staring up at his ceiling as horrible thoughts begin to overwhelm him.

“This is Hell, isn’t it? This is Hell and no one is gonna come and get me out of here,” he mumbles to himself as he turns his head to the door. Raising himself up from his bed, he rubs his hands to smooth out his bed’s sheets as he stares at his room’s door. Is he really gonna do this?

He needs to know, he needs to know that he didn’t fail everyone.

Hoping down from his hospital bed, he turns to the small drawer which is used to keep his clothing. Most importantly right now it held slippers. He really didn’t want to go out in the hallway barefoot, who knows what weird germs are out there. Pulling out the slippers and putting them on, Kokichi slid the door open and stepped outside of his room, looking around the corridor for a certain name. He knows who he wants to see: Rantaro. Rantaro was the only person who could consider him a friend. Maybe Kaito would like to see him, but a nervous thought at the back of his brain is telling him he doesn’t want to look at him. 

The purple haired patient walked down the hall, looking at all the nameplates until he stopped at the second to last door. He reached for the door, hesitating just before turning the knob. It really doesn’t matter if he shows himself to Rantaro, right? As much as he hates showing his true emotions, there’s no point in trying anymore right? What if he doesn’t want to see me? What if I get in trouble for this..? 

He’s still scared, but nothing really matters anymore. His life is basically ruined anyways, nothing could make this worse. Grabbing the door’s handle, he slid open Rantaro’s door and walked in, shutting the door behind him. 

Rantaro was, of course, out like a light, definitely having a better time adjusting than him. But more important to Kokichi is that he’s breathing. Rantaro was alive, sleeping right in front of him, clear as day. Kokichi could feel his vision get blurry as small tears run down his cheeks. He feels like collapsing, his knees shaking as he reaches out to tug on the back of Rantaro’s pajamas. 

He’s not waking up, he’s not waking up. Kokichi is still shaking and crying as he goes from tugging Rantaro’s shirt to shaking him to wake up. Kokichi stares as Rantaro starts to stir from his sleep as he wakes up. A wave of relief runs through Kokichi as Rantaro sits up from his hospital bed.

“...Mikan, it’s way too early for this. Did something happen-'' Rantaro was staring at him, his olive colored eyes wide as he stared at a puffy faced Kokichi. “...Ouma-kun?”

Kokichi sniffled more as his watery eyes stared up at Rantaro. He hates crying unless he can control it, he hates being vulnerable, he hates this, he hates this.

“Ouma-kun? Are you alright? What happened? ...Are you alright?” Rantaro was obviously worried about him. Who wouldn’t be, seeing one of their “classmates” in front of them bawling their eyes out?

Kokichi is hiccuping, shaking his head as he tries to think of a response. His brain wasn’t working the way he wanted. Normally, at the drop of a hat, he could spew some outlandish, or (with a little more effort) reasonable lie to get himself out of any situation. Now he couldn't even think, let alone cover up those thoughts." Everything was muddled and fuzzy and honestly he doesn’t even know what he wanted from coming here. He thought he wanted closure, but it just makes him feel worse than he did with the lingering mystery.

With a shaky voice Kokichi spoke up “...A-Amami-kun..” 

“Hey, hey. Shhh…” Rantaro whispered, “Can’t sleep, huh?” 

“H-How did you…?” Kokichi stammered.

“Your eyes have dark circles under them, and I guess I just have a knack for guessing these things.” His hushed tone would have calmed Kokichi just a bit, but the anxiety his words generated easily destroyed what little peacefulness the smaller boy felt. His eyes have dark circles?! How did he not notice? More importantly, how does he hide them?

Rantaro chuckled, mostly to himself. “Most of my younger sisters would come into my room when they had nightmares and my father was out,” He explained. “Is that why you can’t sleep? Nightmares from the killing game?”

Kokichi shook his head as a response. Technically he isn’t lying, he’s only had a few nightmares every so often. He actually doesn’t know why he can’t get a good night’s sleep, his mind just doesn't shut itself off.

“Well… since you came here, do you want to sleep in my bed, Ouma-kun?” Rantaro questioned, looking at Kokichi expectantly.

Kokichi didn’t need any time to think about Rantaro’s off, kicking off his slippers and climbing into Rantaro’s bed rather roughly, earning him a muffled grunt as Kokichi latched onto the other boy’s waist.

“Heh, that's a pretty tight grip you got there" Rantaro chuckled before looking down at Kokichi, eyes softening, “Are… Are you sure you’re alright?”

He was quiet for once. He was never this quiet. His tears had dried now, but Kokichi was still overwhelmed. He barely realized Rantaro scooting them closer to the center of the bed so they’d both have some more room. Kokichi’s grip only tightened.

“Hey… Ouma-kun. I know it’s late, but… if you still can’t sleep, I can put on a movie for us to watch.” Kokichi only nodded in response again, still way too nervous to fall asleep. 

“Alright,” Rantaro huffed, reaching for his television remote, “I have an idea for what we can watch.”

Rantaro had pulled up Netflix and was typing in a rather familiar movie in the search bar.

“Totoro..?" Kokichi muffled into Rantaro’s shirt.

“It was one of my sister's favorite movie when she was four. Everyone had to come into the living room to watch it with her whenever she put it on. Heh, got boring really quickly though, since it's all she ever wanted to watch.” Again, Rantaro’s voice just barely managed to keep Kokichi calm, as Rantaro went to turn on the movie.

The dim television screen somehow just made him sleepy. Admintently, Kokichi didn’t get that far, his eyes began to flutter closed as Mei refused to stay with Granny and had shown up to Satsuki’s school. He didn’t know how long it would be until the shy nurse or someone else who worked in this place found him, but he doesn’t care about the consequences of breaking into Rantaro’s room.

He just wanted some rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism and comments are appreciated!! ^_^


End file.
